


Spider-Lilies And Shinagami Secrets

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Baby Harry, Caring!Undertaker, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, Death, F/M, Female Grell Sutcliff, First War with Voldemort, Forever Un-Bataed, Grell is Lily Potter, Grell is a wanted woman, James Potter is a good guy, MTF Grell Sutcliff, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders, Minor William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff, Non-Sexual Description of Genitals, Pregnant Lily Evans Potter, Trans Female Grell Sutcliff, Wanted: Dead Or Alive - Freeform, dispatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: This is not a random story where Grell finds herself in the Wizarding world by happenstance. This is a story of a young woman getting all she wants from life until it is cruelly taken from her. This is not a story for those who wish for a happy ending. Be warned, misery and heartbreak will occur.Or, Lily and Grell are one and the same and I treat my crack very seriously.(Note: No Link to Savior  ← → Demon. Sorry.)





	Spider-Lilies And Shinagami Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> The following is simply something I wrote for you all to tide you over because Savior← →Demon is not abandoned, I’m just one glum chum and lacking inspiration for that particular story at the moment. But anyways! Enjoy this story! I wasn’t too fond of the title, but I couldn’t think of a better one. If you see any mistakes please let me know!

Grell had been practicing on it for decades. She had never gotten all the pieces to fit right, a jagged edge had always stuck out or the illusion was just that, an illusion. But now she was sure she could do it. She could be free from the horrible body she was given! Free from being Grell Sutcliff, the freak of dispatch. But with Undertaker’s guidance, and her own ability to shapeshift she could finally be the woman she truly was!

 

_“You need to want it, more than anything.” Her teacher had said, hands cupping her hips. “And if you truly wish it to be permanent it will be. You need only focus, Grell.”_

 

_“Is it truly that simple?” She whispered, her hips widening under his hands for a moment as he shifted her. He let go, and they returned to their regular narrowness._

 

_“It is if you let it, Dearie.” He responded and guided her hands, so they fell on her flat chest where if she was born right she would have breasts. She focused and could feel it  rising under her hands. Grell understood now. Only she had the power to change herself. Her teacher had helped her realize it._

 

_“Thank you, Undertaker.” She said, turning around and hugging the deserter._

 

 She stood in front of her full-length mirror, for once not seeing what she hated, but instead a blank canvas that would soon be her beautiful body before focusing. The transformation started slowly. Her breathing grew more labored as a tingle began in her chest and groin. Her pecs slowly enlarged, the nipples perking up and gaining volume, stopping at a just about a handful. That was fine. Grell had no desire to be one of those biddies with big breasts. Her sex began to rescind upward and while it didn’t hurt it was odd enough that she had to remind herself at least twice to stop paying attention to it.

 

 When it was done, she collapsed to the ground. She was shaking and covered with sweat, and it took her a moment to gain her bearings. She looked up and marveled at her reflection. Her eyes were still green, her hair still red. She looked down at the lumps on her chest and laughed! She had breasts! She reached down her drawers and felt not that wretched organ that protruded so wrongly from her, but instead a smooth slit. She had done it! She was a real female, and she was still herself! Tears of joy and relief fell down her face and she started laughing hysterically as she hugged herself. Freedom had never felt as good as it did right then. But she had things to do, and there would be time to relish her new body later.

 

She still stayed like that for a moment before getting up and moving to get a pair of scissors. Her hair was no longer needed to make her look feminine, and for a moment looking into the mirror she could she her mind (subconsciously, maybe) had made her slightly take after Anne in the high cheeks and slight realignment of her face.  

The first snip made red fall to the ground and she smiled, sharp teeth glinting in the light, before continuing.

_Snip!_

 

_Snip!_

 

_Snip!_

When she was done it was cut like Anne’s. They could be sisters. But there was no time to marvel at her beauty. She had missed work and either Ronald or Will would be here soon, trying to drag her back to dispatch. Grell wasn’t having it. She figured she had another 5 hours before one of them came. That was plenty enough time.

 

 Her (Angelina’s) Coat went into the suitcase, as did 3 of her prettiest dresses and a hat she had always been fond of, as well as her boots. A photobook she had, full of snatches of pictures she’d taken of herself and her co-workers on varying whims. Her hand mirror, her shorn hair packed into a leather case so that they’d at least have one thing wrong and be looking for a long-haired man (perhaps she’d dump it into the river when she was safe enough). After some thought she left her perfume and other luxuries behind. The scent of such things would no doubt make her stand out, but Grell still couldn’t help but slightly mourn the rose scent she felt embodied her perfectly.

 

 She eventually decided to pull on a dress in the muted color of cobalt. It was plain but clung to her body in new ways that made her shiver with excitement. With the high-heeled black shoes and a plain looking hat to cover her hair she looked nothing like the gender confused man that all of dispatch mocked. She was her true self. A beautiful young woman ready for adventure.

 

 Taking took one last look at her home, she let herself feel an inkling of sadness. This place had been her home for nearly 400 years. She would miss it. But she had grown and changed, and like a rose bush she couldn’t be kept in a pot. She needed to be free, and outside where she could grow without restriction. Something she could never do if she let Dispatch (let William) keep clipping her thorns. So in a way, this was also her freedom from a cage. The thought made her smile, and she silently She teleported away, letting time release its bind on her and letting fate decide where she would end up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
